The present invention relates to machine tools of the type including a bolster adapted for having workpiece fixtures selectively mounted thereon and more specifically relates to a cooperating bolster and fixture design which permits fixtures to be easily and quickly changed.
A common type of machine tool bolster includes a support surface having a plurality of parallel grooves or T-slots formed therein for the purpose of receiving clamping elements such as bolts and the like which are used to secure workpiece fixtures to the bolsters. In order to properly space a given workpiece from the head or spindle of the machine tool, various spacer blocks, clamp bolts of different lengths and clamps of different sizes must be kept on hand. The time for fixturing a given workpiece to the bolster can often be considerable and proper placement of the fixture on the bolster for the proper alignment of a workpiece to the head or spindle can often be quite tedious since it is usually done by trial and error. A further drawback of using a bolster having T-slots formed in its support surface is that it is difficult and costly to clean metal particles and/or cutting oil from the slots.